oresama's beautiful peasant
by Himiko-X-Siwon
Summary: atobeXtezuka.. tezuka's a bit OOC here.. XD..


Disclaimer: I don't own POT…keh…if I owned it…Tezuka would always be tortured in every episode—don't worry, that's how I show my love.

Author's note: Tezuka's a bit OOC here. Bear it with me people!

**His Beautiful Peasant**

Atobe is in his unnecessarily huge study room, thinking, while having tea.

Atobe had been thinking long—in fact for the past years—how to win Tezuka Kunimitsu, Seigaku's Tennis Club Captain's heart.

It seems that no matter what situation they will put the Seigaku Captain in, his stoic expression is unwavering.

Atobe could even imagine Tezuka being pushed off the cliff without batting an eye—which is really impossible for a normal human being.

He sighed, thinking that softening Tezuka would be the toughest job of all the toughest jobs he could imagine in the world—since the only toughest job Atobe had done is sitting idly while signing papers for their family's company.

He'd been considering that one of his plans could definitely work—but it includes wearing ugly peasant clothes, walking on dirty peasant places and smelling pollution-filled peasant atmosphere.

But he would do it, just for the sake of winning over the overly stubborn captain of Seigaku. He would lower down his pride of being an Atobe and muster the courage to wear low-class clothes.

He finished his tea, set it down, and sighed for the nth time. Okay, he would do it—definitely do it.

He blinked.

Tomorrow. He'll just do it tomorrow, since wearing poor clothes needs a lot of pride stomping.

-today is the day!- (drums rolling)

"Okay, this is it!" He firmly cheered himself as he walked—yes, walked, without limos and everything—with normal clothes, towards Tezuka's home address.

He's feet began to ache and his thin shirt's beginning to plaster on his lean body as he walked under the harsh heat of the sun for ages.

_I never thought being normal could be so hard!_ Atobe silently complained.

After an hour, which seems like an eternity for Atobe, he arrived at Tezuka's house last. He gulped and new beads of sweat began to form on his forehead, and it isn't because of the heat. All of the things he was about to say was beginning to crawl out of his head through his ears as anxiety washed over him.

_Okay,_ he thought, _an Atobe shouldn't be afraid. Correction, an Atobe is never afraid. And Ore-sama is an Atobe, so there is no reason to be afraid!_

Satisfied by his (stupid) logic, he released a large amount of hot air and pressed the doorbell.

He heard light thuds of footsteps and the door opened, revealing his beautiful soon-to-be-lover-if-he-succeeded, clad in an ugly gray kimono.

Atobe smiled inwardly as he caught the slight surprise on Tezuka's face before it immediately turned stoic.

"Atobe," said Tezuka in a voice that sounded like music to Atobe's ears, "what are you doing here?"

"Nothing special," Atone shrugged.

Tezuka blinked and paused for a second before starting to close the door.

"W-wait!" Atobe cried, as he held the door open. "Ore-sama is here to visit!"

"Aa. And why is that?"

Atobe gulped in large amount of peasant-infected air before arranging his features into his most aloof and elegant demeanor. "Ore-sama's here to court. To make you mine—"

SLAM!

The door was shut on his face.

"O-oi! Tezuka!" He called and went inside, not even bothering to take-off his shoes.

"Idiot, get out!" Tezuka ordered, as Atobe was trying to catch up. "Don't you know you're breaking and entering in someone else's property? I could sue you, you know?"

"Listen—please, I—" Atobe grabbed Tezuka's arm. "Tezuka—you're blushing…"

"No, I am not," Tezuka tried to be calm as possible even though Atobe could tell his panicking.

He slapped Atobe's gripping hand away and tried to run when Atobe's arms began to snake around his waist.

"Yes—yes, you are."

Tezuka's stoic facade was beginning to crumble down when he felt his own cheeks beginning to warm at the intimate position.

Little hope was beginning to light inside Atobe. Could this be...? There is only one way to find out.

Atobe lowered his over the struggling Tezuka. "Say, Tezuka, do you like me?" he whispered.

Tezuka—if possible, which is not—turned even redder. "Jumping to conclusions is not one of the admirable traits of a captain, Atobe."

_How cute!_ Atobe mused, _he's so shy._

Atobe was chuckling as he lowered his head and claimed Tezuka's mouth—which, to his _slight_ surprise, was willingly responded by Tezuka.

As they separated for air, Tezuka growled, "jumping to conclusions my ass," and he attacked Tezuka's neck. "When you're so responsive to Ore-sama like this," he added between licks.

Tezuka frowned. "I was not!" he said defensively.

"Yes, you so are," Atobe teased as he slowly eased Tezuka's kimono from the slender shoulders.

"A-atobe?" Tezuka looked so anxious, biting his lower lip and looked at Atobe under his lowered lashes. "M-my…first…I mean…I-I've…never…"

Hearing Tezuka stuttering those words made Atobe's body hot instantly (like instant cupped noodles…haha…my little corny joke).

"Kunimitsu," he growled softly and hugged Tezuka. "You are mine."

He mused as he felt Tezuka tremble.

"Mine," he repeated as he kissed Tezuka heatedly, his hands absently trailing patterns on the smaller boy's back.

"T-this…I-I feel…hot…"Tezuka gasped.

Atobe pulled the belt of Tezuka's kimono, he tugged, making the kimono slide off Tezuka's shoulder.

His eyes never left Tezuka's flushed body, he asked, "Where's your room?" not wanting Tezuka's parents seeing them making love—not sex, that word is rude—on the hallway.

"U-upstairs," came a soft reply.

Atobe hummed and kissed Tezuka again, his hands lifting Tezuka's thighs, motioning the smaller man's legs to hug around his waist. He circled his left arm around Tezuka's waist to balance his hold.

"I'll carry you like this," Atobe grinned and squeezing Tezuka's behind, making Tezuka let out an uncharacteristic squeal.

"Stop that!"

"Why?" He asked, nuzzling Tezuka's neck while slowly going upstairs. "Ore-sama's been aching to touch you like this—" he squeezed it again "—so soft…when I'm going to get rid of that pathetic thing covering your body, the first thing Ore-sama's going to bite this soft—correction—very soft, perky butt.

Tezuka's going crazy. "A-Atobe, please stop saying such mundane words," he kept his voice with much authority as possible.

"Kunimitsu…" Atobe said in a low rumble. Tezuka nearly squirmed.

"A-Atobe—"

"Atobe is my dad, Kunimitsu. It's Keigo."

"Kei…"

"Keigo…" Atobe repeated as he opened the door of Tezuka's room.

"Keigo…" Tezuka said in a sigh, as Atobe lowered him on the bed.

"You got that right, Kunimitsu," Atobe smiled.

"I like you," Tezuka said absently, making Atobe widen his eyes.

"Do you really?"

Tezuka nodded.

"Since when?"

"A few weeks after I met you," Tezuka answered demurely.

Atobe released a warm laugh.

"W-what?" Tezuka asked defensively.

"It took you that long?" Atobe chuckled, his eyes staring lovingly at Tezuka's own orbs. "I, for one, took only a few second before falling really hard."

This time, it was Tezuka who kissed Atobe first.

Endings aren't my thing. So it's kinda cliché.


End file.
